custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tomale
Toa Tomale was a Toa of Light, and then a Toa of Twilight working for the Order of Mata Nui. History Tomale, as a Matoran, lived in Karda Nui, he was a Matoran stationed to heal Matoran of Karda Nui, and a lone Makuta was injured and Tomale spotted the hurt Makuta, he then took the Makuta to his hut to heal him. He was cured thanks to Tomale, then Tomale asked for his name, he responded and told him his name was Zultrek, he was in total gratitude, many years have gone by and Tomale and Zultrek became the best of friends. Tomale was sent to the Swamp of Secrets to heal Matoran that were injured by a bug-like Rahi beast. He needed Zultrek's help to take them to his hut, when they had racked up all the Matoran in sight in the Swamps, Tomale spotted a Nui Stone he realized the shape could fit into this statue that is near his hut. He then put the Stone into the Statue, and was transformed to a Toa of Light. Zultrek came back from his base and realized a Toa on the porch, he was at his combative state, then Tomale turned around when Zultrek's weapons clashed, and Zultrek realized it was Tomale. Now that they were about the same height they could train in combat. They had fun, even if it was immature for them. Their bond was so strong they even wore the same mask. Eventually, Tomale joined the Order of Mata Nui after an operative in Karda Nui spotted his love for Mata Nui, praying next to a statue, he decided to take him and let him join for his love of Mata Nui, there was also another reason they let him join. Even if the friendship between Zultrek and Tomale is so strong he couldn't tell Zultrek about his membership of the Order of Mata Nui. The same thing with Zultrek he couldn't tell Tomale about his membership in the Brotherhood of Makuta. Due to the membership of the secretive groups the bond of Tomale and Zultek was fading away, they are getting more and more suspicious about the secrets behind there friendship. Later became a war has been forming against Toa and Makuta. When this happened Zultrek turned against Tomale, and was forced to kill him. They had an epic battle, due to their combative training with each other they know what they're going to strike with. The fight was long and brutal, the Makuta and Toa were weak. Makuta released a Shadow Blast, but Tomale released a Nova Blast which could easily kill Zultrek he made a last-ditch attempt. But the battle wasn't over. Tomale removed his mask. Due to the lateness of their friendship. Zultrek came back with a Shadow Leech and struck Tomale but he was transformed into a Toa of Twilight instead of a Toa Shadow and he was equally powerful as before but half shadow and half light. He then wore a one of a kind mask called the Corij, Mask of Twilight given to him by Trinuma. He now lives in the Order of Mata Nui base with many missions in hand until the Toa-Dark Hunter War, The Order of Mata Nui had to support the Toa (the ones that knew about the Order) and Tomale was not suppose to be apart of the the battle, due to a reason that the Order of Mata Nui leader, Yuraka, and Jestaruka know. Mask and Weapons Tomale formerly wore the Zeturth, Mask of Tranquility, but he removed it after Zultrek and him broke up (as in friendship), now he wears the Corij, Mask of Twilight. Tomale Wields the Blade of Artakha, a rare weapon only used by the Order of Mata Nui. Personality Tomale is a peaceful Toa, he is always trying to set things right. he only get's fierce in combative competitions, He is also wise, He is always cracking jokes, and he is rough, as in not sensitive. When someone dies, or a serious accident occurs, he takes it seriously but doesn't get emotional. Trivia *Tomale is named after and created by youtube user: ToaMahriLeader Links ToaMahriLeader's Youtube Account Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Matoran